


eyes on the road, parrish.

by ronanlynchs



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, these losers own me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronanlynchs/pseuds/ronanlynchs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short but sweet. other than that i really don't know tbh this idea just came to me while trying to fall asleep at six am so try to be nice. (gansey might be slightly ooc but i needed a reason for him to call ronan by his last name and this is what happened.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyes on the road, parrish.

Gansey was in a Mood. Ronan wasn’t entirely sure what it was about. Blue? Glendower? The lack of Glendower? Ronan himself? He didn’t know this time. But he was easily irritable today. Ronan made one joke, not even a bad one. For whatever reason though, it rubbed Gansey the wrong way. Hence the calling of his last name. 

“Adam, Lynch. You two go to Nino’s while I go pick Blue up, we’ll meet back at Monmouth in twenty.” Without another word he got in the Pig and took off, leaving Adam and Ronan to get into Adam’s car. Ronan distractedly thinking about what Gansey had just said.

Adam, Lynch. Adam. Lynch. Adam Lynch. 

Shit. He’d be lying if he said that didn’t sound amazing, and Ronan Lynch didn’t lie.

Jesus fucking Christ, he thought to himself. He was so screwed. Out loud, he said, “When we see Blue, remind me to ask her to slap me.”

Adam, startled out of his gaze, which may or may not have been pointed at Ronan, whatever, said, “What? Why?”

“Forget it, I'm hungry. Just drive. And I know I’m easy to look at and all, but eyes on the road, Parrish. I’m not dying in this piece of junk.”

Adam didn't even deny the fact that he'd been staring. Instead he just shook his head and smiled to himself. Because Ronan was just so dumb and Adam kind of loved him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> nothing belongs to me other than the love i have for these assholes.


End file.
